Neko Trouble
by zcKumikocz
Summary: Himmeragi seems to have gotten in a fluffy situation and for Kojou? Well it seems like he's enjoying... Way too much...
1. Chapter 1

_**You all may know me from the story, Misconceptions, but here's another idea I had. Just read to find out. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE THE BLOOD.**_

_**Neko Trouble **_

Slowly the bluish-silver haired teen opens his eyes, aquamarine blue orbs meeting the pale, dull ceiling; his arms laying, lazily, near his sides. Closing his eyes once more a soft sigh leaves his lips, his arms moving around on his bed but halts as his finger wrap around something, soft, smooth and furry?

"What the hell…" Kojou whispers, gingerly rising his body to face the lumpy covers.

Watching cautiously as the figure underneath the covers begins to stir the young teenage slowly wraps his long fingers around the blanket; counting to three Kojou rips the blanket away, The thin sheets lightly falling to the floor as Kojou felt his cheeks warm up within seconds then a sudden nosebleed.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He exclaims, his hand covering his rushing nosebleed.

Watching as the figure slowly rises to sit up, golden-brown orbs blink at him confused and startled at his sudden outburst; the figure's orangey red cat ears twitching as she nears closer to the young sixteen year older. Her cat like tail, orangey-red, swaying with caution. Forcing himself to look up Kojou couldn't help but let his eyes linger down; his observer in only a button up shirt yet the top buttons undo revealing a small, pale chest. Having yet another nosebleed Kojou falls off his own bed, aquamarine eyes settling onto the neko girl.

"Himmeragi? Why are you a cat?" He asks, slowly rising to walk towards her.

Slowly Kojou moves his hand forward towards her little cat ears but draws back quick once the fourteen year old cat tries to scratch him; swaying his head from side to side he puts his hand out. Offering a smile to his cat observer Kojou watches as she slowly moves forward, eyeing him with weariness as she sniffs him gingerly. Suddenly hearing her beginning to purr as she nuzzles his open hand, Kojou felt his vampiric urges spring back with lust.

"Ah shit!"

**So everyone! What did you think of that? Doesn't Himmeragi seem cute if she was a cat? *imagines, smiling goofily* Anyways, leave a comment and tell me what you think!.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Watching the cat-like young fourteen year old on his bed Kojou begins to pace, nervously, around the room; his mind racing rapidly with thousands of questions.

_How did this happen? What did she drink, eat? Did someone do this to her? Wait how did she get in my bed? _

Halting in his next step Kojou whips his head towards his observer; blood trickling down his nose, once more, as she had suddenly removed her opened blouse. Her small chest exposed; watching as darkness covers his eyes the young primogenitor passes out but not before a smile crosses his face.

_Well I won't be telling Himmeragi about this secret. Heh…_

"Sayaka you have to come over here quick!" Kojou exclaims, his cheeks reddening as his cute observer began pawing his legs.

"What why! I don't want to get involved anymore with!" The malachite green eyed teen screams, her voice startling his observer.

"Himmeragi… Uh… She's in trouble!" The young sixteen year old remarks, his hand gently petting the cat-like girl.

"Okay on my way!"

Listening to the click, ending the call, Kojou kneels towards his observer, his eyes finding his choice of clothes to his liking. He had gone to her room to get her a pair of clothing and found the hidden dress, which she had once worn.

_It was a hell of a time getting it on but at least I have some fond memories of this moment._

Slowly running his hands into her soft, silky hair Kojou smiles as Himmeragi begins purring at the contact; her eyes shutting with a smile lifting her lips.

_She's so much like a cat._

"Himmeragi how did this happen to you?" Kojou asks, his hand gently rubbing her hair, messily.

Watching as golden-brown orbs blinked at him before a soft meow as a response Kojou groans softly; lifting himself he walks towards the kitchen to fix up a simple breakfast. Fried egg and rice.

Feeling soft hands paw at his mid thigh Kojou immediately blushes before looking down at Himmeragi, her eyes pleading to be fed with her lips shaped in a small pout. Listening to her cute, soft mewls Kojou smiles before giving in. Setting the plate on the wooden floor Kojou laughs to himself as the cute cat hungrily eats the dish.

_Yeah definitely a cat. But how? And why can't she speak like normal?_

Leaning against the kitchen counter to watch the young girl Kojou thanks for the winter vacation from school; with her cat ears and tails there will be no way around explaining. Kneeling once more towards his observer Kojou tugs at her ears, hard.

_Not fake. _

Gulping nervously as the cat Shaman inches dangerously towards him, hisses forming in her mouth, she pounces; tackling the young vampire onto the wooden floor. Trying to block her cat-like attacks Kojou felt his vampiric urge arise as he caught the glimpse of pink under garments he suddenly pins the cat underneath him. His blood red eye, hungrily, staring down at the fearful cat; his tongue licking his lips.

"You're really cute Himmeragi. But don't worry I'll take care of you. Just forgive me for this." Kojou murmurs into her sweet neck before giving a soft lick.

Feeling the younger girl squirm underneath her Kojou sinks his fangs deep within her neck; her sweet blood dancing on his tongue. Listening to the soft cries of his observer Kojou felt immense guilt.

He had taken advantage over her in this state. It wasn't good. It was…

"Senpai!"


End file.
